


Desk Job

by TigStripe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Lots of Cum, M/M, Oliver Queen has a big dick, Oliver's too hot for this world, Oral Sex, Sara is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Nate and Oliver get hot and heavy at the Bureau





	Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> Intended for the Nate New Yearwood 2019 collection.

“So  _ why _ are you here, again?” Nate asked, trying his best to not let his eyes wander down Oliver’s naked torso as he stood in the middle of the Time Bureau in nothing but a pair of jeans. The historian mustered everything he could to keep direct eye contact, but  _ damn _ if that man’s body wasn’t distracting.

“I lost a bet,” Oliver muttered, hands on his hips. He, too, was averting his eyes - which absolutely did not stop every Time Agent in the room from staring.

“A bet.” Nate had to laugh. “A bet with whom, may I ask?”

Oliver sighed. “Sara.”

Nate stopped laughing.

“Hey, Nate?” Gary called, popping in from the hallway. His eyes were blatantly fixated on Oliver’s body, but he gestured to Nate with gusto.

“Excuse me,” Nate said, pulling himself to the hallway, leaving Oliver to remain the center of attention.

“Yes, Gary?” Nate asked, already knowing what Gary wanted.

Gary still stared at Oliver through the glass leading into the main office. “What is the  _ Green Arrow _ doing at the Time Bureau, and without adequate clothing?”

“Dunno. Let’s ask Sara,” Nate said.

“No, no. Just...we need to get him out of here,” Gary hissed. “He’s a distraction. And, frankly, bad for morale.”

Nate huffed, puffing out his chest a little. “Maybe for you,” he muttered.

“ _ Get rid of him _ ,” Gary pleaded. “That man is too hot to be standing in the middle of Bureau.” Gary peeled himself away from the view and headed down the hall.

Nate looked in at Oliver, his hand absently rubbing up and down his own frontside. “He’s not  _ that _ hot.”

 

Nate pulled Oliver into an unused office, complete with desk furnishing and even a little corner lamp, to get him out of public view.

“Thanks,” Oliver sighed. “It was kind of drafty in there.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure,” Nate replied with a twinge of sarcasm. Or maybe jealousy? “Anywhere’s gonna be drafty without a damn shirt.”

Nate slipped off his jacket and handed it to Oliver, but Oliver shook his head. “That’s a nice jacket, which I’m guessing was pretty expensive. I’m not walking out of here with that,” he said. “Maybe your shirt, though?”

Nate looked down at himself.  _ Aw, I like this shirt, _ he thought. “I dunno, man.”

Oliver stepped in close, his eyes locked on Nate’s face. Nate suddenly noticed just how muscular the Green Arrow really was. “I’m going to need a shirt to get out of here,” he said, his voice low and raspy. Nate swallowed hard, his eyes locked on Oliver’s.

Nate reached up and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, under his tie, then the second, neither man taking their eyes off of the other. Suddenly, Oliver reached up and grabbed handfuls of shirt and ripped the sides apart, sending buttons flying across the vacant office. Nate broke eye contact in surprise, looking down at his now-bare torso.

“Aw, dude! I liked that shirt!”

As soon as Nate looked back up at Oliver, the other man leaned in and delivered a scratchy, forceful kiss, taking the former Legend by total surprise. Nate tried to lean back, but Oliver was overbearing - soon, they were leaned up against the desk, and Nate realized he was starting to enjoy himself.

When Oliver finally came up for air, Nate gave him a dirty grin. “Not that I’m complaining, but what the hell, Oliver?”

Oliver just gave a cocky smirk and leaned back in, this time moving his hands up and down Nate’s muscular torso, taking in every bump and curve, Nate’s own hands discovering the mounds of muscle along Oliver’s back. Every time Nate’s fingers found a scar, they faltered, but he forced them to continue.

Oliver found Nate’s belt and adeptly removed it, followed by unbuttoning his slacks. Nate undid Oliver’s jeans and yanked them down, the archer’s manhood standing at half-mast in the chilled office air. Nate’s own growing excitement was still trapped in his boxers, but after Oliver brutally pulled at his slacks, the man moved on to his underwear, releasing what was kept underneath.

As Oliver stood back up, Nate was able to catch a quick glimpse of their equipment side by side. His cock twitched in pride as the noticeably fatter prick, but Oliver was only half-hard and was easily an inch longer, with much bigger balls. How that man went jumping around on rooftops without injuring himself, Nate had no idea.

Oliver positioned their cocks between them as he leaned in for another kiss. Nate felt the warmth of their members stretched up against his abs, sliding around and over each other. The friction only made him more excited. Oliver swerved his hips a little, grinding the two together, sending shocks of pleasure through Nate. He moaned as Oliver slipped a hand between them and started rubbing both of them up and down, his hand unable to reach around both of them entirely.

They broke off their kiss, Oliver putting his hands on Nate’s shoulders. Taking the direction, Nate lowered himself to face Oliver’s fully engorged length, which was, if Nate was being honest, intimidating. Nate took in what he could, which amounted to about half of Oliver’s cock, but he found himself unable to truly maneuver on it. He pulled off of it and went about massaging the other man’s length while kissing its head. Up above, he could hear Oliver’s breathing quickening slightly.

_ Don’t neglect the balls, don’t neglect the balls. _ Nate reached up and fondled Oliver with his free hand, his palm overfilled.  _ Don’t think that’ll be a problem. _ He couldn’t help but tug and grip them, almost marveling at their size.

A sharp smack to the head brought Nate back to what he was doing. He’d gotten so drawn in by Oliver’s nuts that he’d stopped paying attention to what he was doing everywhere else. He chuckled and went back to work until Oliver pulled him up again, returning to deep, passionate kissing. Nate felt Oliver’s cock twitching against his stomach, his own pulsing in reply.

“You’re good at this,” Nate whispered as Oliver kissed up and down his neck.

Oliver’s response came in the form of a firm tug on Nate’s balls, drawing a soft gasp from the Agent.

With Oliver in charge of their equipment, Nate found his hands wandering aimlessly, but in this case,  _ aimlessly _ meant feeling every curve and bump on this Adonis of a man’s body. “You’ve got an amazing body,” Nate whispered, but another firm tug on his balls quieted him.

This continued for some time, their hands roaming over each other’s built bodies, grinding their hips against each other and intermittently tugging at their combined lengths. Nate could scarcely believe it - he was fooling around with  _ the Green Arrow. _ He’d fought beside Oliver, but had never considered this as a potential activity they could enjoy together.

Between the amazing body pressed up against him and the constant attention his cock was receiving, it didn’t take long before Nate could feel that familiar sensation building up. He pulled away from Oliver, leaning back on the desk. He jerked vigorously, his eyes roaming up and down Oliver’s muscled, tight form. A moan escaped his lips as he came all over himself, splashing on the desktop off to one side. A couple of shots reached all the way up to his collarbone, and by the time he was finished, he felt quite satisfied.

Oliver watched this while he double-fisted himself, much to Nate’s amusement. Shortly after Nate came, Oliver’s rhythm sped up, which allowed Nate to get a nice view of his balls swaying and slapping his own hands with some force. The man stood back from the desk, probably a good three feet away, and grunted as a shot across the room, plastering Nate in the face with the first shot, and covering him with the next few. Nate stared, wide-eyed, as the man continued to come for several more ropes, drenching both Nate and the desk.

“Good God,” Nate said, a chuckle building in his chest. “Has it been a while?”

Oliver shrugged, grabbing his jeans off the floor. They’d somehow managed to avoid the cumpocalypse. “I guess. Few days.”

Nate just sat in a stunned awe, shaking his head.

Oliver reached down and grabbed Nate’s jacket, inspecting it for any embarrassing spots before slipping it over his muscled and damaged torso.

Nate raised an eyebrow at this. “Hey, wait. You ripped my shirt. What am I supposed to do? Especially  _ now _ ,” he said, running a finger through the pool of semen on his abs. God, it was  _ everywhere. _

Oliver shrugged and gave a mischievous smirk. “Not my problem, but thanks for settling the bet for me.”

Confused, Nate tilted his head. “Wait. What  _ was _ the bet, anyway?”

“Sara and I bet if I could get you to fool around with me,” Oliver admitted. “I said you had more professionalism than that.” He looked down at Nate’s cum-covered torso. “I guess I was wrong.”

“So when you said you’d lost the bet-”

“I saw how you looked at me, and I knew there wasn’t a chance Sara was right.”

Nate’s face reddened, but he wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed, angry, or turned on, which simply confused him further.

“Thanks for the jacket,” Oliver said, reaching for the door. “I’ll get it cleaned and have it dropped off for you.”

And with that, Oliver left the Time Agent alone in the empty room, the vivid image of the two drenching the room in their excitement still at the front of Nate’s mind.

Looking around, Nate sighed. “Ava is going to  _ kill _ me.”


End file.
